spookys_house_of_jump_scaresfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nieznany Specimen 3
Nieznany Specimen 3, nazywany Spooperem w plikach gry, jest jednym z nowych specimenów, które możemy napotkać w Trybie Nieskończonym. Wygląd Normalna forma Spoopera przypomina dziecko w kostiumie ducha. Prześcieradło jest białe i prawdopodobnie lniane. Specimena na sobie czarne buty sportowe. Prześcieradło stanie się bardziej podarte i zakrwawione przy każdym uderzeniu Siekiery, a po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, możemy zauważyć oko w obszarze jego klatki piersiowej. Po tym jak zacznie się pościg, "pasożytnicza" forma Spoopera przypomina różową, mięsistą kulkę unoszącą się w powietrzu. W centrum jego ciała znajduje się oko, a jego ramiona zakończone są szponami. Rozgrywka Spooper na początku będzie stał przed drzwiami wyjściowymi pokoju, w którym się pojawi. Bardzo powoli odwraca się twarzą w stronę gracza. Nie można przejść przez drzwi, podczas gdy on je blokuje, co zmusza gracza do użycia Siekiery, aby go zniszczyć. Po wejściu do kolejnego pokoju, Spooper pojawi się po raz kolejny, blokując przejście, zakrwawiony po poprzednim spotkaniu. Gracz musi kontynuować niszczenie go za pomocą siekiery, a po przejściu do następnego pokoju, Spooper za każdym razem będzie coraz bardziej ranny. Po zniszczeniu go w najbardziej rannym stanie, przejście do kolejnego pokoju rozpocznie sekwencję pościgu. Pełne brudu pokoje, w których ma miejsce pościg są wypełnione żrącym powietrzem, które powoli wyczerpuje zdrowie gracza. Podczas pościgu, Spooper okazjonalnie miga w pokoju lub ukazuje się różowy potwór, ale nie czyni on żadnej szkody. Czasami, gracz upadnie na ziemię i zakrztusi się krwią, powstrzymując ruch i pozbawiając go znaczącej ilości zdrowia. Kiedy cię zabije, na ekranie pojawi się tekst: "Beyond that door is another world. A world made of dreams... A world where all your fantasies have come true. A world full of everyone's sick fantasies. A world lusting to include you." (Pol. "Za tymi drzwiami jest inny świat. Świat stworzony z marzeń... Świat, w którym spełniły się wszystkie twoje fantazje. Świat pełen chorych fantazji każdego. Świat pragnący cię zawierać.) Ciekawostki * W maszynie opowiadającej historię Spooky, jest obraz osoby w kostiumie ducha, który przypomina Spoopera. * Ponieważ w niektórych pokojach drzwi nie są zablokowane, kiedy Spooper się pojawia, czasem jest możliwe aby go ominąć i wejść do następnego pokoju. Wtedy Spooper pojawi się w tym samym stanie, w jakim był w poprzednim pokoju i będzie tak robił, aż zostanie uderzony lub gracz dotrze do punktu zapisu. * Czasami, kiedy gracz wymiotuje, jest szansa, że pojawi się pokryte krwią stworzenie, podobne do płodu. * Nieznany Specimen 3 i Specimen 5 to jedyni Specimeni, którzy potrafią zmieniać tekstury ścian w normalnych pokojach. Wygląd Zmutowana forma Spoopera będzie mniejsza i będzie pojawiać się rzadziej. Zamiast niej, zakrwawioną forma Spoopera okazjonalnie będzie ukazywać się na ekranie, powoli obracając się w stronę gracza przed zniknięciem. Muzyka pościgu teraz będzie zaczynać się jak tylko Spooper po raz pierwszy zablokuje drzwi, zamiast po tym, jak zostanie "zabity". Rozgrywka Oryginalna forma Spoopera teraz będzie teleportować się do drzwi najbliższych graczowi, powstrzymując go od ominijania Specimena w pokojach z więcej niż jednymi drzwiami. Kałuże krwi wyprodukowane przez gracza teraz będą go spowalniać, tak samo jak kałuże Specimena 2. Kategoria:Specimen Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Nieznani Specimeni